Gunner
What is a Gunner? A character who uses a firearm as their main weapon of choice to combat demons in MegaTen. Their main attribute is Speed which increases their firearm damage. Advantages of Gunners Pin-pointer - Able to pinpoint a single enemy which is useful for luring/kiting or eliminating the most troublesome enemies as soon as possible without luring the enemies around the main target Long Range - Have the highest range out of all the classes. Does Not Apply to Rapids Difficult to hit - With Counter, Dodge and Rapid , a skilled gunner can re-actively stay out of harm's way against many enemies and prepare for a Shot attack. High DPS - Rapid is one of the highest DPS, only second to Attack Melee, this is countered by their near point-blank range. Variety - Different play-styles depending on expertise used. Disadvantages of Gunners Cast Time - Gunners start off with slow attacks with either long cool-downs or cast times, length decreases later on. This is the downside to a gunner's defensive aspects. Ammunition - Gunners must have stocks of ammunition in their inventory at all times. Fragile - Gunners usually have little to no Vitality, thus most have low HP. This becomes a problem mostly around demon mobs. Weak Modifiers - Magic Bullet and Shot Type Gunners have some of the weakest damage modifiers in the game Near Point-Blank Range as rapid - Rapids, though possessing high DPS Ability must close to almost point blank range before firing. Expertise/Skills/Attributes Attributes *Speed - Increases damage with firearms. Reduces Cooldown and Incantation effect as secondary effect. *Luck - Increases Critical hit rate and Critical hit defense. *Magic - Raises max MP and damage for Magic Bullet. *Intelligence - Only useful for Hybrid builds with Enhance. Techniques *Shot - Single shot skills. Effects: Increases Speed Attribute Critical Boost (Class 2 Only) Decreases Shot Incant Time Increases Shot Damage *Rapid - Multi-Shot Skills Effects: MP Boosts Decreases Rapid Incant Time Increases Rapid Damage *Gun Knowledge - Passive Skills Effects: Reduces durability damage taken by guns Increases Long-Range Stat Decreases Shot Incant Time (Class 7 only) Chain Expertise *Sharpshooter - A Battle Expertise Skill for enhancing the damage that guns do against certain demon species. Expertise Required Class 2 Rank 0 Shot Class 1 Rank 0 Gun Knowledge Class 2 Rank 0 Demonology *Magic Bullet - A Battle Expertise Skill for endowing gunshots with curse magic and elemental abilities. Expertise Required Class 2 Rank 0 Shot Class 1 Rank 0 Gun Knowledge Class 2 Rank 0 Curse Magic Class 1 Rank 0 Magic Control Builds Attributes Gunners deal damage primarily through the Speed attribute Additional Points on MB Gunners: MB gunners additionally require high Magic, as MB is calculated with 100% Lng-R + 50% Spell Stats. Sometimes MB Gunners go Speed/Luck, though this build is comparatively rare and only really useful for MB/SS/Regal Additional Pointers on Rapid Gunners: Rapid Gunners Utilize Speed and Luck due to magic not modifying their damage, luck allows for more critical hits and higher damage potential to the rapid. Additional Pointers on Pure Shot and Shot/SS Gunners These Gunners also use a Speed/Luck build Intelligence is relatively useless for most gunners, same with Vitality. Strength is especially useless. Standard Expertise Builds Shot/SS - Deals Damage with a +30% Racial Boost Due to SS Toggles MB/SS - Deals Damage with a +30% Racial Boost Due to SS Toggles Rapid/SS - Deals Damage with a +30% Racial Boost Due to SS Toggles Hybrid Expertise Builds Curse Of The Wretched Hybrid Builds MB/CoTW - Hybrid Build focusing on Debuffs Enhance Hybrid Builds MB/Enhance - Hybrid Build Focusing on Support Advanced Builds Counter/Dodge/Rapid - Prototype build for Rapid Survivalist. Scrapped in favor of current one. Rapid Survivalist - Advanced build centered around around survivability. Rapid/Regal/MB - Advanced Build centered around High-Damage-Low-HP Point Blank Range attacks (Also Nicknamed Suicide Rapid) MB/SS/Regal - Advanced Build centered around High-Damage-Low-HP Long Range Shots (Weaker than Rapid/Regal/MB, but more survivable) SS/MB/RAPID - Advanced build centered around High Damage at Long and Close Range Equipment Compatibility Magic Bullet/Shot Type Gunner: Damage Types Needed: *+Affinity Boost *+Shot Action Boost *+General Boost, Long-Range Rapid Type Gunner: Damage Types Needed: *+Affinity Boost *+Rapid Action Boost *General Boost, Long-Range *Limit Break Damage Boost, Not Required, but can be helpful Synthesis Tarots Due to the variety of gunner classes, specific tarots are difficult to find, however, this is a list of useful ones: Cups Ranging from +1 SPD (I) to +5 SPD (V) Zhen SPD +2, STR -1, MAG -1 Hresvelgr SPD +3, VIT -3 The Sun SPD +2, Luck +3 Emperor SPD +2, Shot Boost +3%, Luck -5 Hecatonchires Rapid Boost +4% Beelzebub(Human) SPD +5, Luck +5, CRT +4 Soul Stones Pa Bil Sag (Foot) +2 SPD +5% Shot/Rapid Damage if shot/rapid class is 4 or above. Level Requirement:30 Scorpion (Earrings) Penetration Res +10, Penetration-based skill effect +20% Archer (Foot) Handgun Res +10, Handgun-Based Skill Effect +20% Hresvelgr (Back) -10 MP Regen, +10 SPD, +5 INT, IF LAW and HP < 20%, Lng-R General Boost +50% Morrigan (Back) +10 MP Regen, +5 Speed, +5 Vitality. With Macha's SS: +15 CRT, +15% Rapid Boost Macha (Weapon) +7 CRT, If Luck is above 20, additionally +14 CRT. Harpy Sisters Set (Top, Bottom, Head/Face) +10 MP, +7 SPD, +5 INT, +50 CRT Procyon (Bottom) + 10% Long Range Damage Beelzebub(Human) (Top) + 10 SPD, +15 CRT, +10% Shot damage